redditsurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 38
Season 38 was a Reddit Roblox Survivor season that took place on Saturday, December 16th, 2017 at 6:00 PM EST. It was won by Ian (Axis) in a vote of 5-2-1 over Kourtney (Gingette) and Taj.Is.Queen (thatjulian246). With the win, Ian became the 3rd active player to win 2 Reddit Survivor Roblox seasons. Ian (Axis) won in Season 29 and in his second game after that, he won for the second time. It was his 3rd FTC appearance. Kourtney and Taj both made their first FTC appearance, with Kourtney's coming in her first official game. The season featured many close votes, both pre-merge and post-merge. The post merge contained a lot of sporadic voting, with all but two Tribal Councils seeing more than two players receive votes. Several new players reached their highest placement or did better than they had ever previously done. MarMar (Marcus)' description of the game (slightly biased) MarMar had his best finish in his short Survivor history, cutting his placement in half from 12th to 6th. This season saw a competitive pre-merge in challenges, with Callidius being able to win most of them. MarMar had a good start to the game, making a 5 person alliance within his own tribe, but after Garrett flipped to eliminate one of his allies, Pursi, and the swap took out his closest ally, Krum, MarMar was in trouble. Luckily he united with Axis' alliance and they controlled Aeris until the merge. At the merge, Axis easily won immunity and sought to get at MarMar, believing he had flipped on the alliance. MarMar recieved 4 votes, but it was Penguin that went home after MarMar persuaded some old friends and newfound allies to vote him. The next few votes were extremely tight, as MarMar was targeted nearly every tribal, but his fantastic social game took him very far. However, a turning moment was when at the F8, Axis and MarMar were tied at 3 votes apiece. Axis, being in control of every vote thus far in the game, convinced most people to vote for MarMar, but two players (Amanda, and MarMar's ally Angela) voted for Axis, resulting in rocks. Unfortunately, it was Angela that went home and from there on, MarMar had no real allies. He was told to be the 'swing vote' at the F7 Tribal Council, where he surprisingly did not recieve any votes against, and he sided with the majority to eliminate Amanda. At the F6, he failed to win immunity, and failed to find an idol. Knowing his time was nearly up, he attempted to convince people to vote Kourtney, as MarMar had a suspicion that Axis had the legacy advantage. At Tribal that night, Axis did reveal the Legacy Advantage, but MarMar was the only one who voted for Kourtney as he was voted off 3-2*-1. MarMar voted for Axis to win the game as he believed Axis had played the best game of the three remaining. Axis, after the game revealed he betrayed MarMar as he thought he was the person who flipped on the majority alliance on Aeris pre-merge, but MarMar never voted against the alliance, mistaken for another person. Axis also said that he had to eliminate MarMar as he was a major threat to the jury with his underdog survival story against all odds, and said MarMar would've easily won. Indeed, after the game, only one juror said they would not vote for him. Season 38 Voting Records: 19th: Vero "Gingeretta" (5-4-1) (Vero-Keith-Axis) 18th:Pursi (5-4) (Pursi-Carly) (SWAP) 17th: Krum (5-3*) (Krum-Amanda) Amanda played an idol on herself, negating 3 votes. 16th: Alex (5-3-1) (Alex-Aids-Angela) 15th: Dan (5-3) (Dan-Keith) 14th: Garret (4-2-1) (Garret-Eliza-Keith) MERGE F13: Axis wins Immunity 13th: Penguin (5-4-3-1) (Penguin-MarMar-Carly-Keith) 12th:Marliza (DC) F12:Axis Wins IC 11th: Marcus (5-4-2) (Marcus-Angela-MarMar) F10: Axis wins Immunity 10th:Keith (5-3-2) (Keith-MarMar-Carly) F9: Carly wins Immunity 9th: Carly (DC) 8th: Angela (3-3-1-1) (Axis-MarMar-Aids-Kourtney) Not Unanimous: Angela drew the white rock F7:Axis Wins Immunity 7th:Amanda (5-2) (Amanda-Taj) F6: Sandra wins Immunity Axis plays Legacy 6th: MarMar (3-2*-1) (MarMar-Axis-Kourtney) F5: Aids Wins Immunity 5th: Sandra (2-2-1) (Sandra-Axis-Kourtney) Unanimous: Sandra was voted out F4 Immunity: Axis Wins Immunity 4th: Aids (3-1) (Aids-Kourtney) F I N A L T H R E E: Taj.Is.Queen (1) Kourtney (2) Axis (5) Axis wins 5-2-1 and is Sole Survivor. Category:Seasons